It is generally the practice to provide a bathroom or like toilet facility with a holder, which can be mounted upon the wall or provided upon a washbasin, upon which a mouth-rinsing glass can be placed. Alternatively and/or in addition, means may be mounted upon the wall or on the washbasin for receiving one or more toothbrushes.
All prior-art devices of this type have various inconveniences with respect to accessibility of the dental accessories, namely the glass or a cup, the tube of dentifrice and the toothbrushes, or are expensive, difficult to mount and difficult to clean. They pose problems with respect to the sanitary storage of the dental accessories as well.